


De l'interprétation d'un personnage amoureux

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [18]
Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, M/M, RPF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Parfois, un acteur met un peu de soi dans son personnage, et parfois, le personnage y met du sien aussi.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #18 "Se retenir"]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Michael Sheen & David Tennant
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	De l'interprétation d'un personnage amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Attention, cette fic ne contiens rien d'osé mais peut mettre mal à l'aise certains d'entre vous puisque des personnes réelles sont impliquées. C'est partit d'un délire sur le discord Good Omens quand on a découvert l'existence de fanfiction sur les acteurs de Good Omens, et j'ai décidé d'écrire ceci... pour la science.  
> Si vous n'aimez pas les fics impliquant des personnes réelles, je vous donne rdv au prochain OS.  
> Ces faits ne sont pas réels, évidemment.⚠️

Ils marchaient dans le couloir, la lumière du soleil faisait des taches pâles sur les murs. Aziraphale dit sans réfléchir une petite chose à Crowley, comme quoi il était gentil, sans doute. C'était sortit tout seul.

Soudainement saisis par le col, il se sentit plaqué contre le mur.

"Arrête, je suis un démon, je ne suis pas gentil! Je suis jamais gentil, c'est une insulte que je te conseille d'éviter de..."

Son regard se fixa sur les lèvres de Crowley. Il écoutait à peine le démon, figé. Toutes ses sensations se faisaient cottoneuse, la main qui le coinçait, le corps pressé contre le sien.

L'ancienne Nonne fit son entrée. Soudain, le visage du rouquin se détourna pour la regarder, et il fallu quelques instant à l'ange pour reprendre ses esprits. En une poignée de secondes, il était de nouveau dans le présent, prêt à donner la réplique à son démon dans ce théâtre étrange qu'est l'Apocalypse.

"... eeeeet, coupez!" Douglas McKinnon, réalisateur fatigué par une longue journée de tournage, émit un clap en frappant le script sur le mur. Il eu un sourire en coin et fronça les sourcils. "Ok, c'était bizarre. Ça va Michael?"

David Tennant se retourna vers son compagnon de scène. "Quoi, tu te sens mal? Tu veux peut-être te reposer un peu?  
-Non, non, c'est bon." Le plus distrait des deux avait levé les mains pour rassurer les autres.  
"Je n'ai absolument rien remarqué de bizarre..." l'autre se tourna vers l'équipe technique. "Vous êtes sûrs que la scène n'est pas OK? La journée a été longue, Douglas..."

Il enlevait déjà ses lunettes et fit mine de se frotter les yeux. Michael lui saisit la main.

"Attention à tes lentilles, tu vas t'abimer les yeux."

Leurs mains étaient restés jointes quelques secondes seulements. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le réal. Le plus grand était prêt à plaider avec plus d'insistance pour une pause, mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

"Bon, eh bien, un quart d'heure dans ce cas. Je vais montrer à Neil ce qu'on a filmé, et c'est lui qui décide."

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent après avoir refusé la proposition de Nina, la joyeuse actrice de Soeur Marie-Loquace, de partager un café. Ils descendirent dans le cloître du couvent pour chercher un peu d'air frais.

"Est-ce que tu veux en parler?"

Ils s'étaient installés sur un petit banc au soleil.

"Non, vraiment, ça ira. Je me suis peut-être laissé un peu trop emporter par le personnage.  
-Un problème auquel nous sommes tous confrontés, hélas. Je me doute qu'Aziraphale doit être très prenant, j'ai du mal aussi à me détacher de Crowley, parfois."

Comme pour appuyer son propos, il se tortilla sur sa partie du banc et pris une position impossible. "Eh bien, que dis-tu de sortir ce soir, mon ange? Histoire de se changer les idées. C'est nécessaire, parfois."

Ils faisaient face à leurs reflets qu'ils pouvaient admirer dans les fenêtre du couvent. Avec leurs costumes et leurs coiffures, pas étonnant qu'ils soient à ce point coincés dans leurs rôles.

Le plus petit secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vrai, tout ça. Dans quelques jours, le tournage serait achevé, et quand ils se reverraient dans quelques mois pour la tournée promotionnelle... ses cheveux auront poussés et repris leur couleur naturelle. Il ne serait plus l'ange de personne.

Michael réfléchi quelques instants. Qu'avait-il à perdre? Beaucoup. Il avait beaucoup à perdre, ici.

Après un quart d'heure d'une discussion plutôt superficielle, ils prirent les escaliers vers l'étage, dans lesquels ils croisèrent Neil Gaiman, co-auteur du scénario.

"Vous pouvez redescendre, les garçons, j'ai gardé la prise ou on dirait qu'Aziraphale va manger Crowley tout cru, il se retient à peine. Parfait comme acting, Michael, vraiment.  
-... Quoi?"

Ils restèrent comme deux rond de flanc, suivant l'équipe technique du regard.

Tout était remballé et emporté. Eux-même prirent une voiture avec Nina et quelques figurants pour rejoindre l'hôtel. La discussion à bord était joyeuse, mais aucun des deux acteurs principaux ne parvenaient à s'y investir pleinement.

Au moment de se quitter, dans le couloir menant à leurs chambres, David le rattrapa par le bras.

"Ça tiens toujours pour ce soir?  
-Ce soir?  
-Tu sais, sortir, se changer les idées..."

Plus que quelques jours à tenir. Il ne se laisserait plus bouffer par un rôle, il se l'était promis. S'il devait jouer un tueur en serie un jour, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait, sérieusement?

"Ecoute, j'avoue que je suis fatigué... désolé. Demain plutôt?  
-Alors je viens avec de quoi nous changer les idées sans quitter ta chambre! Donne-moi quelques minutes, je vais me changer."

Le grand (et actuellement) rouquin disparu dans sa propre chambre sans lui laisser l'occasion de décliner. Tant de joie de vivre lorsqu'il laissait sa véritable personnalité transparaître... c'était grisant.

Michael songea qu'il aimait cela encore plus que la froideur exquise de Crowley.

En se rafraichissant lui aussi et en revêtant des habits moins guindé, il laissa les pensées d'Aziraphale disparaître avec son costume. C'était facile, voyons. Un caractère emprunté, parfois un peu salop, mais si poli... et si amoureusement frustré. Rien à voir avec lui.

Dans le miroir, aucun personnage ne se dessinait, et il se trouva fade. Vivement qu'il puisse faire repousser ses cheveux.

Quelques coups se firent entendre à la porte. Soupirant et tentant de reprendre un état d'esprit humain, il ouvrit la porte. Une fois de plus frappé par sa haute taille et son allure déguingandée, il le laissa entrer en évitant à tout prix de trop le regarder.

"Ah, ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas? tiens, j'ai pris des jus de fruits. Et un paquet de cartes.  
-... Tu vas penser que je suis un peu casse-pied, mais finalement, tu ne veux pas sortir?"

L'idée d'être seul avec lui, séparé uniquement par un paquet de carte, le rendait un peu nerveux.

"Oh bien sûr! mais je te préviens, pas d'alcool, je déteste boire la veille d'un tournage. J'ai vu un petit pub en ville qui faisaient des smoothies..."

Etait-ce une bonne idée de lui donner des vitamines à cette heure-là? il suivit paresseusement son collègue sautillant sur le chemin du centre-ville. Ils parlaient en marchant.

"Je n'aime pas quand tu te réduis comme ça. 'Je vais être casse-pied, nanana...' c'est pas bon, tu sais.  
-Haha, mauvaise habitude.  
-Cela me rends triste, car je t'admire beaucoup, surtout maintenant que nous avons pu jouer ensemble."

Le blond (provisoire) aurait voulu porter la barbe pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

"Je vais essayer d'éviter, dans ce cas.  
-En voilà une bonne résolution!"

David poussa la porte du Blue Boar, un pub tout ce qu'il y a de plus typique. Ils avaient effectivement une carte de smoothies, mais n'en servaient plus après 18h.

Dépité, l'autre commanda une gingerbeer et Michael se rabattit sur une chope de cidre, rien de trop fort.

"Santé! bientôt le tournage sera fini, et nous pourrons revoir nos chéries..."

Il ressentit soudainement le besoin de boire quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort.

"... enfin, ça va me manquer, tout ça. L'ambiance est super. Je m'éclate avec les costumes, et c'est un plaisir de travailler ensemble.  
-Je crois que ça va me manquer aussi." parvint-il a dire sur un ton neutre. Le costume de Nanny lui était revenu en tête et manquait de faire court-circuiter son cerveau.

"Je me demande comment cela va être pris... La série, je veux dire. Certains thèmes sont 'touchy', quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de Neil ait d'ennuis.  
-Je crois que Neil sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire? une pétition? Allons, David..."

Et voilà, le naturel de cet homme le mettait toujours à l'aise, malgré les pensées parasites. Parler avec lui était toujours un plaisir renouvelé, mais aussi d'une naturelle évidence.

"Il y aura la promo et les conventions, aussi.  
-Je suis moins rompus à l'exercice que toi.  
-Tu verras, c'est cool. On peut croiser les fans."

C'est ce qui inquiétait Michael. Il savait très bien comment tout cela serait pris, il avait été fouiller un peu le tag "Good Omens" sur Archive or Our Own (enfin, plus que fouiller, il l'admetait, ce qui avait eu tendance à aggraver son déséquilibre mental). Il apréhendais plus les réseaux sociaux que l'autre acteur, en connaissait les points forts et les dérives.

"Ils ne sont pas trop... intenses, parfois?"

Les yeux de l'autre se firent pensifs. "Oui... peut-être." il rigola doucement. "Surtout les Whovians. Mais les gens mal intentionnés restent rares."

A moitié rassuré, Michael acheva son verre.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas trop tard. David était charmant, comme toujours. Il se retint de lui offrir un dernier verre dans sa propre chambre, et ils se séparèrent dans le couloir.

Le reflet du miroir qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt lui renvoyait l'image d'Aziraphale.

"Oh, ça va. Tu es pire que moi, tu t'es languis six milles ans. Moi, ça ne fait que six semaines."

Le reflet ne répondit pas.

Le lendemain soir, dans les ruines fumantes d'une église en ruine, Aziraphale reçu un sac de livres précieux des mains de son démon et sembla rayonner.

Dans le décors fait de débris et sous les vaporisateurs de fumées, Michael ne pu faire disparaitre ce petit éclat dans les yeux.

C'était un excellent acteur, et Neil le félicita pour sa prestation.


End file.
